Coool31
Coool31 (full name:Coool Jay Hunt) is a penguin is a well known superhero in the USA Club Penguin Island. He is not a member. He really loves purple puffles. He was born on the smallest of the Three Little Islands, and is 28 years old. BACKGROUND Coool31 lived on the smallest of the Three Little Islands until he heard that penguins had made happy homes on the big island NEARBY. Him and his family. wanted to join them. Three days later, they had finished building a boat. He got a map so we could find the way to the big island. They made it about 3/4 there, when Coool's boat sprung a leak! Coool managed to fix the boat before it sunk. When they made it there, he saw penguins waving (Dot and Rookie). It turns out that he had landed at the Dock. The staring penguins were wondering why a penguin would sail out on a small wooden ship(half the size of The Migrator). The Penguins asked them questions, but one asked: "Can I see your player cards?". We all were puzzled. What was a player card? "What in the universe is a player card?!?!?" was the only response Coool had. They were amazed. "You aren't from around here, are you, not at all um... whats your names?" "I'm Coool Jay Hunt, but CALL ME Coool31." "I'm Coool Jojo Hunt, but CALL ME Coool41." "I am Sandy Jessica Hunt" CALL ME Sandy. The rest of his family like Carlisle soon followed. "We will take you to Gary the Gadget Guy so Gary So he could make you player cards." We arrived at the Sports Shop, as he later learned its name, where Gary took our photographs. "You store all of your clothes and other special items in these compartments." "Other special items, like what?" Coool asked. Gary said, "Pins, backgrounds, and special awards that the PSA penguin Secret Agency gives penguins for completing special missions when we are called to duty." G pointed to the other compartment. "Backgrounds can slide right behind the picture of your penguin. Choose one you like free." "Oh, cool!" Coool41 said. He knew right then he was going to love it there Eventually Coool31 became a Secret Agent! He was so good he got promoted to the EPF!!!! About Coool Coool31 studied a the Penguin Universityand graduated. He is also an agent and a tour guide. He was recently promoted to EPF. He celebrates his birthday(Febuary 26 1995) at the dock. He sponsors the blue team. Coool has met many celebrities. Involvement * Coool31 is the Super Penguin in charge of the League of Super Penguins. * Coool31 is very good friends with Sensei. * Mary Built him a arobike elemento helps Antarctica whenever it comes into peril, along with the other members of The League of Super Penguins . He is usually tasked with front line Adventures Adventures of Coool31 The lists This list is a list of coools enemys . The enemy list *coool41 *darktan *Herbert *Sanity penguin (for ruining Club Penguin). *X(EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!) *Red team members (Coool ia a blue team member). *Enemies of ninjas. *Enemies of the USA. *Mwa Mwas (they fear him). *Darktan Forces. *IRON WALRUS *Jerk Penguins. the frend list xoool31 emmett carlisle esme sandy sensei Jsr. LUCE ADD YOUR PENGUIN Powers Coool is a classic superhero. He has super strength, and durability and can control the classic four elements. His superhero name is called Elemento. He also has a black belt. In Hiper Heroic Mode : he control all or the forces of nature so *the classic four *plants *darknes *light *Ice **coool's super strength gives him just Enough strength to lift 5 tonnes moves move name coools pick fire *''fireball'' :a fire mass is a somewhat spherical shepe *'flame thrower' : coool can create a controllable stream of fire. *'Flight: coool' is able to project flames out of his feet *''Breath of Fire: coool can breathe fire like a dragon with this skil *'Combustion': On several occasions, coool has been shown to be able to summon heat without flame *Fire Punch'' The foe is punched with a fiery fist *'Blast Burn' The foe is razed by a fiery explosion *'lazer blast' coool converts fire to energy and releseis it fron his eye's water WATER WHIP: ' Blood manipulation ' coool Manipulate the water within living creatures, giving coool complete control over it aquajet coool lunges at the foe at a speed that makes him almost invisible air Air Cutter The user launches razorlike wind to slash the foe Gust A gust of wind is whipped up by coool and launched at the foe to inflict damage Super Speed (100 kph) '' '''Air sphere coool can ride on an ball of air Earth '''''ground ball coool can make a holo ball to ram his enemys SPYKE A GYGANTIC GROUND SPIKE Earth kick coool somens a stone from the Earth and kicks it at enemys Modes Like Explorer, Flystar and Tails has modes. Unlike them he can control some of them. Controllable *Normal Mode: His usual mode, which depicts him being he a friendly penguin. It happens often *Heroic Mode : *Tech Mode: Whenever Coool plays a video game or works on his computer he usus this more *Ninja Mode:coool uses this Mode during Card-Jitsu or hand to hand combat *Geek Mode: He would act like Fred 676: being a historcal genus and a ART whiz Uncontrollable *Animal Mode : coool will act like a wild Animal or a cavepenguin and attack all who cross him beware *Hyper Heroic Mode : he contol all or the forces of nature catchphrases * I like pie * Be quiet and go find a way go live with it. * Bring it * D'ont makee ne roast you * STIRRRRRIKE * feel the burn Trivia *He is really good friends with Sensei's Family, almost to the point of being related, but he's not. *Coool31 has a family like Sensei's. *He has the largest piece of Puffleonium. *He has a half clone and a X-antibody *He likes purple puffles. *He's in the PSA and in the EPF! *he and Dot are engaged *he loves pranks (excuing pranks, pulling pranks ) *He has a bitter rivalry with Captain Antarctica *His EPF codename is agent C *He owns a Snowtendo Vii. *He owns a Snowtendo DS Mode And power Trivia *Hyper Heroic Mode is like the avatar state *In Animal Mode coool is a Excellent Tracker *in geek mode he helps in the lsp lab *in ninja mode coool is better than these penguins in a unfair fight in ther favor *Blood manipulation is a move coool can use only on a full moon *Elemento, Coool's is classified as being a Triple A Hero by AFHT in geek mode he inproved the... Themes thumb|500px|right|coool's battle Theme thumb|500px|right|'''coool's one on one combat Theme Se Also *Coool31's Family *The Ultimate Showdown *Coool41 *Coool31's Family *League of Super Penguins *Coool31's Puffles *Elementa *Super Penguin *Super Penguins HQ *Carlisle *Sandy *Grandpa Coool11 *Emmett *The Ultimate Showdown *Esme *Dot *Puffleonium Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Super Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Character Users